


Baby you got me, 어떻게?

by melanthriel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't go here, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but dongjun, don't get your expectations up, handjob, help idk what im doing, i haven't written smut in literally 8 years, idek if pwp suits this but whatever, junhee is stressed and tipsy and unable to hold back anymore, listen theyre good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanthriel/pseuds/melanthriel
Summary: Junhee and Donghun have the dorms to themselves for the time being. Junhee is stressed, tired, and just a tiny bit drunk. Worst of all, horny. This is a bad combination for his sanity, and years of repressed feelings culminate in a really, really stupid question. Regret ensues.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Baby you got me, 어떻게?

Junhee quietly approached his best friend, faintly trembling and fully hesitant, cornered with nowhere to run away to anymore after so long of doing exactly that. He knew all too well that he'd most likely regret doing this. Why? Because no one did this. Literally _no one_. And who was he, to be so consumed by this all-consuming, raw desire to get off that he'd actually dare to enlist the help of the person he trusted the most? An idiot. An absolute, self-absorbed, fucking **_idiot._** But he was desperate, and the amount of soju he'd drank that night had definitely tossed all of his inhibitions cleanly out the window. He'd managed to ignore these desires for years, but now the scales had tipped over, and he was drowning in them so deeply that he could almost taste it on his tongue.

It was all so foolish, and he was really out here risking a entire close friendship for what - a tiny moment of pleasure? Risking something he held so dear, just for _a few minutes of bliss_? Hell, he had no real idea as to how Donghun would react. And that, truthfully, terrified him.

Yet, the complete trust he had in the other was strong enough to coax those fears to quiet down; just enough to let a feeble belief that it at least couldnt go _badly_ thrive in his chaotic, hazy mind.

"Donghun," he whispered softly, his breath heated as it left his delicately pink-tinged lips, his face long reddened from the effects of both tipsiness as well as the constricting **want** deep in lower abdomen that encompassed his being. The air in their shared room felt too hot, too _stifling_ , even though it was just the two of them. At the quiet call of his name, Donghun looked up at Junhee from where he'd have stolen the younger's bed to lounge on. His phone was in hand as he'd been idly scrolling through the group's Twitter feed, and his thumb paused in midair now that his focus was on Junhee instead. His droopy eyes caught the evident rosy tint that dusted the leader's face, and the way his eyes seemed a bit glazed over. He frowned. The younger must've had too much to drink, he concluded. After all, the past few weeks had been particularly hectic and stressful for them all.

"What is it?" he asked, oblivious, as he patted the space next to him on the bed and carelessly discarded the phone off to the side. It wasn't as though he could efficiently multitask, and Junhee's presence called for every ounce of his attention. The younger scooted next to him, a messy mix of shy and eager, before leaning his head against Donghun's shoulder with a tiny sigh as the main vocalist remained oblivious.

"I..." Junhee tried, his voice scratchy and utterly betraying of his shoddy attempt at composure. He inhaled deeply, but that didn't do anything to help his sanity either. "I, can you, um..." he stumbled over his words dumbly, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment as he hid his face closer against Donghun's sturdy warmth. "Um, I, need... couldyouhelpme?"

The last words came out in a rushed, tiny exhale as the pink-haired male could feel his whole face starting to burn, right up to the tips of his ears. Gods, he was _beyond_ an idiot. Now that he'd actually come this far, and _actually fucking said that_ , the embarrassment was sinking into the depths of his brain, and he wished that he could just vanish into nothingness right there and then. What the actual **_fuck_** did he think he was doing?

Donghun questioningly blinked down at Junhee, whose beautiful face was now buried in the crook of his neck such that he couldn't face him. He could feel the leader's hot breath tickling against his skin, and it was sending slight shivers down his spine. He furrowed his brows. "Help you?" he repeated, attempting to pry the younger from his chosen hiding spot.

"I- no, forget it, this is so stupid-" Junhee began, resisting as Donghun's hands tried to pull him away. It was all in vain, though, because the older was a little stronger and had managed to push Junhee back just enough so that they were face to face, to which Junhee let out a tiny whimper of surprise, his face red as can be. Far redder than it'd gotten that time that he had his vlive broadcast disturbed by his father. As a last resort, he threw his hands up to bury his face in them instead.

"Junhee." Donghun coaxed, his voice soft, yet curious. He held the younger by his shoulders, his grip gentle but firmly holding on so that he couldn't try to run away. "What do you want my help with?" 

Junhee's only response was to let out a muted, flustered groan. His body felt too hot being so close to Donghun, and he was hypothetically so close to maybe trying something, _anything,_ from the more impure thoughts and dreams that had permeated his mind now and then over the years...yet he was still sober enough to know that he deadass should **not** be doing this. Not with his fucking group member, his best friend of six years, his... _crush_? Who even fucking knew anymore? The only thing that mattered was that this was against every rule to ever exist.

"Jun-ah," the older tried again, softer. Closer to Junhee's warmed face, his hands moving to hold Junhee's smaller ones and gently pull them down from the leader's gorgeous face just enough that their eyes could meet. Trapped, Junhee began to pout, and used his trademark whiny voice.

"Ah, _hyung,_ really, forget it..." he tore his gaze away from Donghun's heart-melting, puppydog-like eyes. Damn, those eyes. He'd gotten lost in them more times than he'd like to ever admit. It was also taking all of his not-drunk strength to not steal glances at Donghun's pretty, plush lips, wondering how they'd feel. How they'd taste. On top of it all, the older had grown his hair out recently, and Junhee had unfortunately wondered how it'd feel to run his fingers through it while...doing things. He gulped, lowering his voice as he scrambled for excuses. "I can't, I _shouldn't_ say it. Really."

"You already started, so now you have to tell me." the dark brown-haired male huffed with finality, feigning exasperation. Junhee could be ridiculous a lot of the times, but this was just... strange. So out of place. Asking for help so _shyly_ and now doing everything to escape instead of explaining what he wanted? Maybe the leader had drank a bottle too many of soju. Yeah. That seemed like the best explanation.

Realizing that he had utterly zero chances of escaping now, Junhee let his head fall softly onto Donghun's shoulder with another embarrassed whine, no longer bothering to try to free his hands from the hold of Donghun's soft, warm ones that felt like they were melting his. He'd really, _really_ gone and dug his grave this time. There were countless things that he's done that he'd never live down, but this...this. _Shit_.

Forcing himself to gather what measely scraps of courage he had left, he lifted his head up and tilted it slightly such that his lips barely brushed against Donghun's pierced earlobe, and he reveled in the small shiver that he felt from the other. "I...wanted you to help get me off." he finally admits, his voice a little cracked. Filled to the brink with embarrassment, shyness, but most of all this stupid, _stupid_ sense of yearning. This stupid attraction that had him _begging_ for Donghun's touches like this. There was no going back. "Touch me, please. J-Just this once."

It took Donghun a few seconds to process that, _yes_ , mister Park Junhee had really just asked him to _help him get off_. To _touch him_. He could feel his face rapidly flushing a deep red, but he opted for swiftly pulling Junhee away from his sensitive ear to stare him down with his eyes wide, eyebrows 'angry', and mouth lightly agape in disbelief. A face that had appeared often on cameras, one that everyone and even Choice knew well.

" _ **What?!**_ Do that yourself!" he exclaimed, though keeping his voice carefully hushed so that no one beyond their room could hear despite knowing fully well that they were the only beings in the building. "Who said I'd ever want do _that_?!"

_Yup_ , Junhee should have known better. Of course he would've been disgusted. Of course he would've been repulsed. Of course he'd say no at once. Of _course_. He was a ridiculous and selfish fool, he didn't know what he was thinking, he should have never thought of this, he should have never said _anything_ -

The racing anxiety that took over was all too obvious as Junhee froze up; his mind blindly, hurriedly searching for more to say than the rushed, sincerely regretful _"I'm sorry"_ s that had began to spill from his lips incessantly. He hadn't even noticed the stinging tears that had formed in his own eyes in his sheer panic until Donghun's soft, warm, sturdy hands were cupping his face, thumbs tenderly brushing his cheeks as the 'angered' expression from a few seconds ago was wiped clean by one of concern - and perhaps remorse for the way he'd chosen to tease the younger.

"Hey, wait, I wasn't really serious." he spoke cautiously this time, his expression saddened. "Calm down,"

"But, I, I mean... Y-You can't do _that_ anyway, Hun." Junhee laughed a little, forcing one of his large, charming smiles, though it didn't fool the other. Especially not when Junhee refused to meet his tender gaze, instead staring down at the bedsheets as his lips quivered, his slender fingers fiddling with the sheets as a distraction from the pain that was welling up inside. His pounding heart was a hard lump in his throat, and no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down and breathe, it wouldn't budge. "I-I wasn't really in my right mind to dare to ask you something like this. I'm sorry."

Knowing that Junhee's mind was too frantic right now to listen or reason, Donghun sighed deeply. He hadn't considered that pretending to be offended would have sent Junhee into such a panic, and in retrospect it was so fucking _obvious_. He was literally asking him to do something so intimate and outrightly sexual with him, and had to be thoroughly coaxed into admitting that much. _Of course_ he'd take even false rejection seriously.  
  
Maybe _he_ was the dumber one of the two despite even their fans constantly but playfully stating that Junhee was the dumb one.

"...I'll do it." Donghun spoke, quietly but without any traces of uncertainty, knowing it would be the only way to get the leader to snap out of his anxious thoughts. And it worked, bc Junhee's rounded, fox-like eyes blinked upwards to meet his gaze directly for the first since this whole night, and his mouth hung agape speechlessly. Donghun chuckled mildly, his eyes and smile softening despite his following words. "Why do you look so surprised? Surely you had some hope of this if you approached me first," he teased, bringing the younger back close to him now that his actions were met with no resistance.

"I-I, I mean," Junhee's heart was racing once again, for entirely different reasons. "Just because I dreamed of it doesn't mean-"

"You dreamed of this?" the older laughed, his voice sweeter than music to Junhee's blushed ears. It wasn't that Donghun found it funny. No, Junhee was just helpless in a way that was completely endearing. He cupped Junhee's face in his hands again, placing a light, tentative kiss to his forehead. "I'm flattered~"

"Okay you know what, if you don't shut up-" the leader was pouting again, immediately ready to fight, but it slipped away at once when Donghun's lips met his before he could finish his empty threat.

Oh.

_Oh._

It was so indescribably better than even his most vivid dreams and thoughts. The softness, the warmth, the wetness, the tender yet hungry movements of them against his as Donghun slowly guided the younger closer and closer to him, making him sit in his lap without breaking contact. Now that he had Junhee straddling him, he placed one hand on the nape of the younger's neck, his thumb rubbing gently at the spot behind the pink-haired male's ear, causing him to moan softly into their kiss. Donghun loved it, and he boldly licked at the younger's lips, unafraid to deepen their kiss by slipping his tongue into Junhee's mouth with permission. Their warming bodies easily melded together as Donghun pulled Junhee closer with his other hand on the small of the leader's back, and Junhee's hands found their way to rest on his broad shoulders as naturally as could be, with him trying so hard not to just fucking _melt_ into the increasingly burning warmth of the sweet, deep, loving kiss, of the contact between their bodies that was separated only by their clothes, of everything.

Donghun didn't dare to rush this after all the courage it'd have taken Junhee to let his innermost, previously concealed desires be known to him. He knew the younger too well to know that he'd likely have been trying to keep all of this hidden for as long as possible; that he must have finally reached his breaking point, falling to pieces and unable to guard his heart anymore. So he drew the moment out, kissing, licking, and touching with a most tender sense of loving, trusting calmness that kept Junhee reassured and comfortable against all his prior fears. His fingertips traced faint patterns along the younger's lower back, and he let a soft sigh of a moan escape his own mouth when Junhee gently bit and tugged at his lips between his teeth, experimenting, going with whatever felt right. Louder, addictive moans slipped past his thick lips unrestrained as those actions were repeated, the leader growing more comfortable and confident in what he was doing, fueled entirely by the more than positive responses he was getting. His hands had moved from Donghun's shoulders to hold at his neck, his thumbs tilting the other's head upwards lightly by the chin so that he could get the _perfect_ angle to indulge in his lips, his mouth, and the sounds he made. Tasting and swallowing it all. And Donghun leaned against the wall to stabilize their position, letting him, readily absorbing everything that the younger did to him. 

It was Junhee who dared to shift his hips to meet Donghun's, pressing his body flush against the older as they made out a little sloppily - his initial, rawer desires bubbling up within him all over again. It coursed through his core to his fingertips as their tongues met again and his hands slipped from Donghun's neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, eager to touch every inch of him. Starving to know every detail. He'd stopped at the hem of the older's blue and white striped t-shirt, barely slipping his fingers under the fabric to leave feathery touches along his lower abdomen and hips, tracing his v-line and humming in satisfaction when Donghun shivered and moaned oh so sweetly in a way that made an intense need for **_more_** gnaw at Junhee's insides. Going on instinct, Junhee rolled his hips forward, feeling sparks in his groin when his erection met with Donghun's through the thick fabrics of their pants. The soft, sweet, sinfully delicious " _Fuck,_ Junhee..." that left the older's mouth sent an electric shiver right down Junhee's spine, and he dared to keep moving his hips slowly just like that, his own breath coming out in short, hot gasps that mixed with beautiful, pleasured sounds.

As much as Donghun was more than beginning to feel his body become so consumed by Junhee's kisses, bites, touches, oh and _the feel of their cocks being ground against each other_ , he hadn't forgotten what the leader had asked of him.

_Help to get him off._

His hand that had tangled itself in Junhee's fried yet still soft and silky hair whilst they'd made out so passionately slowly glid its way down his neck, his shoulder, along his slender curves, and stopped at the top of his ripped, acid-washed black jeans. He dipped his fingers below the waistband at the button, barely tugging at it, with his moist, red lips leaving Junhee's to kiss up and down his throat, leaving small nips and bites in his wake. The sounds spilling from the other vocalist were intoxicating, easily inciting him to continue. To pleasure him _more_ , like he wanted to. He sucked into the sensitive skin by Junhee's adam's apple, slowly but hard, while his hands guided Junhee to lift his slim hips so that he could rid him of his pants and briefs.

Junhee held on to Donghun, short nails lightly digging into the other's upper arms when the other sucked on that sensitive area such that a hickey would undoubtedly be left behind, irrefutable proof of this intimacy between them tonight. His dark eyes had fluttered closed, a long whine drawn from his breaths as teeth lightly scraped over the already blossoming red bruise. He did his best to help Donghun undress him in his hazed, dizzy state, moving his hips and legs however the older's hands guided him, then clumsily pulled his sweatshirt off himself so that he could be fully bare for the older; his slender fingers then hurriedly worked on reciprocation as he crushed their swolle lips back together hungrily. He was untying the strings on Donghun's plain grey sweatpants, moaning and whining into the older's mouth from his touches, when everything seemed stopped for a split second. It was an intense sensation that whited everything out for that split instant, and he involuntarily let out a loud gasp as his body shook.

It was Donghun's fingers, almost shyly touching his darkened, hard, already-leaking cock. He shuddered, and buried his forehead in Donghun's neck, a ragged, airy, almost _pleading_ moan escaping him. It was the lightest, faintest touch but he could already feel himself becoming undone beneath it. He slipped a hand around Donghun's, taking it and making it wrap loosely around his shaft, the only way he could coherently communicate what he wanted the other to do. And Donghun complied readily, proceeding to give the throbbing organ a few testing, languid strokes. The way that Junhee's hips twitched upwards against his hold was all the confirmation he needed that he was doing something right. He pulled away momentarily just to swiftly strip himself as he'd have interrupted Junhee from doing so, barely breaking his focus of giving the pink-haired male as much pleasure as he knew how. Showering his lighter skin with kisses and sucking while his hands were busy with that task, before finally pulling the younger back into his naked lap where they both wanted him. And, good fuck, it felt so _right_.

Junhee, gasping and moaning his name softly, wantingly, admist lewd curses. Junhee, bare against him, their bodies on fire and sparking under each other's skin-to-skin contact. His thick lips against Junhee's thinner ones, the way they fit together so perfectly. The taste of the other male on his tongue, the scent of him filling his mind. Honestly, he'd had his own fair share of fleeting thoughts about the younger in this kind of forbidden context, and the fact that he'd felt the same all along was so dizzyingly amazing on its own. He didn't want to even try to think about how much they'd have both missed out on if Junhee hadn't dared to come to him that night. Maybe he'd have never gotten to feel like this, to know this _addictive_ side of Junhee, to hear _those_ sounds, those gasps, those pleads... He pulled back ever so slightly to gaze at the younger, the two of them gasping for air, both so close to falling apart. Donghun took the time to drink in the utterly _whipped_ look on Junhee's face - his eyes hooded and completely glazed over, pupils fully blown, his lips swollen and red, glistening with spit, parted as he panted... It was similar to the kinds of expressions that the leader liked to take selcas of that drove their fans crazy, only a million times more intense, uncensored, and so far _gone_. Drowning in the deepest depths of pure pleasure.

Best of all, it was all because of **_him_**. And that was enough to drive Donghun just a little crazy.

He gazed heavily into Junhee's dark eyes as he guided the younger's hips to again be pressed against his, their aching erections meeting again. Swallowing his own hoarse gasp, he took both of them into his hand, holding them together with his long fingers, and daring to stroke them simultaneously like this. And _oh,_ it was worth it, because that not only had Junhee choking out a _very_ loud moan with stuttering hips, it was _beyond_ dangerously good for him too. He picked up the pace, strokes fast and a little rough as he also lightly twisted at the heads, no longer taking his time as he felt the coils of his building climax constricting to that almost numbing, breaking point. Junhee's hands were lightly clawing the honeyed skin of his upper back, nails scraping, his eyes rolled back as his gasps, moans and whimpers grew louder and more desperate, his breaths quicker and shallower, his hips bucking up into Donghun's touches erratically and involuntarily, the scorching bliss just too much for him to take for much longer. It's worse when Donghun dared to thumb the very tip of Junhee's cock, pressing lightly into the slit and then using his precome to lubricate them, lessening the irritating friction and thereby enhancing the raw sensation - because Junhee's whole body reacted as though he'd been shocked, and he clings to Donghun closer.

"Donghun," he gasped, feeling the older's moist lips on his left ear, teeth grazing and tugging on the tip as the handjob grew more clumsy, messy, _erratic_. " _H-Hun,_ " he's close. He's so fucking close. And he knew Donghun was not far behind from the red tint on his cheeks, his own shallow and quick breathing, and the way that Junhee's name leaves his throat in soft, scratchy, _needy_ whispers and hisses. And when Junhee finally hit his climax, it's _**intense**_. He's seeing stars, his vision going fully white, his whole body convulsing as the pleasure was burning hot in every vein and every nerve. It rolled through his body, wrecking him as Donghun worked him through it, keeping him close. And the older vocalist followed within the next minute, completely utterly undone in the same manner, his hips bucking against Junhee's before he can steady them away from the oversensitivity of the younger. Then, everything seemed to fall into place, still and serene except for the shallow, hot breaths in the thickened warm air between them as they lay on the bed, Junhee huddled against Donghun with his head resting on the other's chest, over his thuddering heart. Though his whole body felt like jelly, Donghun managed to reach over the younger's form to pull the sheets over their bare bodies, and then laced his strong arms around Junhee's thin waist tenderly. He pressed his lips to top of Junhee's head in a sweet kiss, to which the other sighed softly and contentedly, ready to drift to sleep in this secure embrace that made him feel as though he was still melting to nothing in his afterglow.

So _maybe_ Junhee _didn't_ regret his stupidity for once. He nuzzled closer to the brunett, who obliged, stroking Junhee's hair softly as their breaths steadily evened out and their bodies regained some semblance of operation. So _maybe_ Donghun even _more_ than simply reciprocated his feelings. And maybe, just _maybe_ there was going to be more of this from now on.

Which, he genuinely hoped so. He definitely wanted more of the older, of everything he'd given him this night. And maybe next time, he could return the favour, and have Donghun be the one to melt away underneath him.

He'd like that, he thinks, with a soft smile to himself, drifting to a peaceful sleep in Donghun's arms.


End file.
